


Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 804

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: High Valyrian (ASoIaF), Valyrian, conlang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 804 of HBO'sGame of Thrones. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 804 ofGame of Thrones.)





	Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 804

MISSANDEI  
Dracarys!

TRANSLATION  
_Drakarys!_

DANY  
I am safe here, Torgo Nudho. The others can watch over me. You fought hard. You should go rest.

TRANSLATION  
_Lan yha kizir, Torgo Nudho. Tolyssy yne ozurnēbagon kostis. Botose vīlīpta. Jorilagon avy sytilības._

**Author's Note:**

> You might wonder, what's the point of doing a post on an episode that only had one one-word line, where everyone knows what that one word means? The reason is this episode had a lengthy line that was either cut or moved—or perhaps fake. We'll see if the line pops up somewhere in the last two episodes. If not, when the show is done, I'll go back here and post that line, noting that it was never aired. Two weeks from now, we'll know for sure! (05/06/2019)
> 
> The final episode has aired, and indeed, the line was cut. It's too bad! It opens with Dany speaking Astapori Valyrian—something I don't believe she had done before. Maybe it was confusing and that's why they cut it. Or maybe they realized I was owed five episodes and didn't have anything for me, so they just made up a line for me to translate. Not sure. Whatever the reason, there it is! (05/19/2019)


End file.
